Dragon Ball Muteki
by HeavyWeather
Summary: Muteki, a word meaning 'unbeatable'. It's because the inhabitants of this universe WERE unbeatable. Long before Goku and the others came along, there existed six other universes, making a total of 18 with different gods, angels, and stories. Before they were erased, these were the remnants of one universe in particular. The strongest mortals alive, the people within Universe 18.
1. The Beginning

Within the multiverse, a total of 18 universes exist. Each universe has a God of Destruction, and an angel attendant, two powerful beings, along with several other deities. Each of the 18 universes is home to several different races, several different beings with different levels of power that can all grow. Each universe has a mortal level, used as a measurement to see who has the best mortals. The lowest universe at the moment is Universe 9, whereas the highest in Universe 12. However, one universe we'll be focusing on in particular is Universe 18, the final one. Home to a variety of creatures, planets, and stars, while they do not have the highest mortal level at our current time, things change.

Planet Yasai, one of the many worlds within Universe 18. It's home to a race of warriors, known as the saiyans. The saiyans also exist in three other universes, being Universes 7, 6, and 16. The saiyans of this universe however, are different. It all started 2,000 years ago. They had no rulers, but no technology either. And soon enough, the tuffles appeared. Now, in Universe 7, the saiyans are brutes, whereas the tuffles were kind and caring, smart individuals, but not in this universe. In this universe, the saiyans are peaceful warriors, who, while they are bred for battle and love combat, do not wish to inflict harm.

But one day, the tuffle army appeared. The tuffles are an INCREDIBLY intelligent race who live on Planet Furutsu. They've created sturdy armor for themselves, along with devices known as scouters, travel pods, and have developed quite a lot. However, they yearn to fight, and are ruled by a king who wishes to conquer, and using their advanced technology and battle prowess, they came to the Yasai in order to conquer and enslave the race living there, but the saiyans fought back. It became an all out war. The tuffle army with their usage of blasters, armor, and scouters to fight back, but the saiyans had two things that helped. Their tails and a special ability, called Ki.

Saiyans had grown to use energy known as Ki within their bodies, that allowed them to protect themselves for so long. They were lead into battle, and used their Ki to break through the armor of tuffles and fight back. But the battles became harder and harder, so one saiyan stood up and charged into battle. He lead plenty of saiyan warriors and took down the tuffle army that was attacking. While several of the tuffles did escape back to Furutsu, so many of them were either killed, or just defeated by the saiyans. But this was no act of brutality as one would think, knowing the saiyans from Universe 7 and all.

This was an act of self defense, a race protecting their home, and becoming warriors. From the few tuffles who weren't killed but couldn't escape, their armor and devices were taken, and one tuffle was captured by the saiyans to help invent all of this for them. The saiyan who lead the fight on became the first ever king, and soon enough, thanks to that one tuffle they captured, the saiyans began to forge cities, craft armor, use scouters, and gain ships in the form of space pods and scout ships. The tuffles never bothered the saiyans ever again, but, they did have a plan to use them.

Now, those years have passed, and we're now in the present, of Age 443. A scout ship was headed back to Yasai, two saiyans sitting in it.

"So, Rukkora, how'd the mission go?" Said one of the two saiyans.

He was small, spindly saiyan warrior, speaking to a tall one named Rukkora. The latter had long, black hair with a bright green scouter and black armor, having bangs that covered his right eye. He looked over at the other saiyan, who was piloting the scout ship. The ship was round, being like a circle shape with three blue windows in front and one in the back, having two rows of maroon tiles on the sides of the roof. The inside was big enough to fit five saiyans with two children carriers in case.

"The mission went well. We were able to protect the yardrats from any form of death, there were some casualties though unfortunately. I'd say the other saiyans who battled must be headed back to Yasai by now. Hey, Arugula, can you tell me how my wife is?" Rukkora said.

Arugula, the small transport saiyan, chuckled.

"You care so much about your family Rukkora. She's doing good, especially for a woman who gave birth not too long ago. Remember, pregnant with your twins? A daughter and a son. They were born not long ago, but you left to battle two days ago, so I guess you wouldn't know. I put them in their incubation pods, and left after she got into bed to rest. I know you don't have names for them yet, but do you have any names planned? Maybe Arugula Jr? Ehhhh?"

He said, Rukkora laughing about this.

"Yeah, I have names. Sorry Arugula, not Arugula Jr. Since we already figured out their genders, one male and one female, my wife wants to name our son Yaro, so I'm calling our daughter Sorrel."

As the ship flew through space, the planet was now visible, the two of them entering the atmosphere now.

"Great names. They'll be amazing when they grow up, I can just imagine it. Tell Koujou I said hi, alright?" Arugula said as the scout ship landed on a metallic platform, several transport saiyans guiding them down with light sticks.

"I will. Thanks for the pickup." As they landed, the door opened, Arugula waving goodbye to his friend, who walked out of the ship, heading to his home to meet his loving wife, Koujou.

Koujou, the wife of Rukkora was sitting within her home, resting in bed, smiling as she watched her two children sitting within incubation pods. But, there's something else that needed to be focused on. Tuffle women were giving birth to their children, but something peculiar came from their kids. As a tuffle doctor held a newborn boy, the boy had a white tail, waving it around. It happened five years ago, a reason as to why this tuffle child, has a tail that would belong to a saiyan child.


	2. Yasai Arc - 1

**Age 438**

"Stop him! Now! He can't escape this place!" A saiyan warrior was shouting at someone running away.

This person running was none other than a tuffle, having infiltrated the saiyan homeworld, this tuffle came in and killed three saiyans. But, it wasn't simply without cause. The tuffle had murdered them in cold blood for the simple reason to receive their blood. He was a scientist, who had brought a device that could carry the blood of another person or race, and he had been sent to Yasai on a mission to collect the blood of multiple saiyans, three was enough. The tuffle ran, seeing a metallic train traveling to the area near where his pod was. He grinned, jumping onto the side of the train, holding on tight as it zoomed.

Two saiyan warriors chased after him, trying to stop him. "What the hell is he doing!? First he kills three saiyans, steals their blood, and now he's gripping the side of one of our fastest transport trains!"

The saiyans jumped onto the back of the train as it moved, landing. They climbed up onto the roof of the very back cart, seeing the tuffle standing so many carts away from them.

"HIT HIM! WE HAVE TO APPREHEND HIM NOW!" One of the saiyan warriors shouted, firing a medium sized Ki blast straight at the tuffle. But this tuffle warrior had other plans. "This is my stop, sorry for this boys." He threw off his armor plating, straight at the blast, stopping it, the armor taking the hit. He then jumped right off the train, surprising both warriors as he rolled down a hill. The tuffle came over to a pod, getting in, putting the container of blood to the side as he set coordinates.

"Here we go... back to Furutsu. My mission has been completed." The pod began to radiate before firing off into the sky, cutting through the atmosphere. The two saiyans who had chased him jumped off of the train, firing waves of Ki straight at the scientists pod. However, he was able to avoid them all, headed back home with no scratches on his space pod, only a few on his body.

Not long after this scientists arrival on Furutsu, several other doctors were examining the blood.

"Yes... long ago, we were defeated by the saiyans... and you bring their blood to us. Thank you for your services Rasp. With this blood, and our technology, we can engineer the genetics of the saiyan race into our own... quite ironic isn't it? We'll be embracing the blood of our enemies to defeat them, we'll become one of them to win."

The doctor said as Rasp stretched, "Right... though, we'll still be tuffles. It's just that the next generation of our race will have saiyan abilities, so we can fight back. Hehe... but how will we ensure the next generation? Will we just place these genetics within children?" He said.

The doctor was examining the blood, shaking his head, "No. For the next eight years, we'll be harvesting all of the DNA from this container of blood you brought to us, and we'll be implanting it into the unborn children inside of pregnant tuffle women. Those babies will most likely then be born with tails like saiyans, and will change quite a bit from our normal race. You did good Rasp, take this as a reward, and I'll get ready to implement the saiyan blood... project saiya-tuffle begins today."

He tossed a bag of money over at Rasp, ushering him to leave the room.

 **Age 443**

Within the royal palace of the saiyans, King Akido was sitting in his throne, being rather tall, wearing gold, black, and red armor with a long cape, awaiting for something. The king had tanned skin and short, black hair like a buzzcut. He had called three middle class warriors to his palace, and was going to wait there till they arrived. The palace was huge, being glossy with white metal and glimmering, colorful glass on the walls. There was a second throne, and that was for his wife, who came in at that moment, seeing her husband sitting down, getting in her seat, waiting for the warriors they summoned to arrive.

Elsewhere, Rukkora walked past several saiyans. Butchers, farmers, all sorts of people. One saiyan looked over, saying, "Hey! Rukkora! How did the mission go?"

"It went pretty well. I'm gonna go see my wife now, see you on the battlefield." He said, waving to the saiyan who walked away with a grin on his face.

Koujou was lying in bed, asleep as Rukkora snuck up on her. He lifted the tarp covering the front of their house, as they didn't live anywhere fancy. He crept over to the other side of the bed, slowly inching his hands towards her. Then, "BOO!"

"AH! RUKKORA!?" She shouted in surprise, being woken up by his shout, laughing a little about his joke.

"Yep. That's me. Your husband. I did good on the mission I was assigned, so, how are the kids?" He said.

"Well, they're both in the incubation pods. I've already pasted labels of their names on the glass if you can't tell who's who." She chuckled at her joke as he entered another room, seeing two containers. Both of them had yellow fluids, and a baby floating in each container.

"You know, I never understood why children of our race had to be placed in things like this." He said as Koujou got up, putting her arm over his shoulder, or at least trying to, and smiling.

"You know it's so I can get back into the battle. I can't go on missions if I have to take care of two sweet little babies, as much as I want to stay home with them. I'll be back in action in two days."

She said, letting go, pointing at the paper labels on both incubators. 'Sorrel' and 'Yaro', the names they both picked out. Then, Rukkora's scouter rang. It was a notice from the king, telling him and a few other middle class saiyans to head right to his palace for a new job.

"Sorry honey, can't stay. I've got some work to do, but I'll try to make it fast, okay?" He said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye, exiting the home and flying up into the air. She let out a sigh. "I know you'll do good." She said to herself after he left.


	3. Yasai Arc - 2

King Akido sat on his throne to the right of the room, his wife, the queen, sitting on the throne next to him. Two middle class warriors had gathered to go on the mission. The third, Rokkura, had just arrived, running in, looking at the royalty, bowing. "The king and queen... what's the reason for summoning us?"

Akido looked over them all, "Yes. I know most of you middle class soldiers just got back from defending Yardrat, and I thank you for that... but we have a mission that is enough for three. We require you to go to a world nearby, known as Planet Namek. There's something that you should retrieve there."

Rokkura and the others looked at Akido with confusion, wondering what this mission for them was. They had believed it to be a defense mission, however, he mentioned they'd have something to retrieve. What item could be on Namek that they'd require? What would the king require from the namekians?

"Yes. My husband and I cannot go personally due to being busy, so we require your assistance on this mission. What we need, are seven balls. Known as the dragon balls. We can't tell you what they do, it's a private matter, however, the appearance is that of blue orbs, with black stars on the fronts. Each star represents a different number. Now, are you going to do this for us? Your king and queen?" His wife, Zucchi, said.

Rukkora and the others were obviously surprised by this. Why were seven orbs from Namek so important to their leaders? It was strange to think about! But, they were going to accept the job, after all, it was directly from their king. Why wouldn't they accept it?

"We'll leave right away sir and madam! Count us in!" Rukkora said.

"Good, I expect you to return with all seven in hand, okay?" King Akido said, telling them that there was a scout ship ready for them behind the castle.

As they all left, him and his wife got out of their thrones, walking down a hall. The hall was headed to a nursery near here, where one child of his was.

"Husband, do you still feel it? The shivers from what this mission presents? What it could mean if something... happens." Zucchi said, sounding scared.

"Calm yourself honey. We know what the dragon balls do. And we can only hope that they return with all seven balls... or else... you remember him right? He had so much power... that neither of us could even get a reading." He said, his voice being a little shaky.

They were speaking about a being they had encountered yesterday. He called himself Gyn, a God of Destruction. He had grey skin and red gems on his ears and wrists, with a strange, purple outfit. He was capable of taking out both the king and queen with just a shockwave from his hands. With him was a blue skinned figure, wearing a red robe, called Ramu, who was supposed to be the attendant of Gyn.

"Bring me the seven dragon balls from Namek, saiyan. Or else. The balls are blue with black stars... and they grant three wishes... I request them all within the next few days, I'll return in three days, so 72 hours is all you have."

That's what Gyn said to him. However, he needed to shrug off the fear. He was headed to see one of his two daughters, named Deiru. She was within an incubation pod, lying there for a while to rest. When he and his wife arrived in the nursery, there was a staircase, going up to three different levels. The first level was for low class saiyans, having 60 incubation pods, all filled with green fluids. The second level was middle class warriors, tanks filled with yellow fluid, about 30 of them. And the top level was the elites, filled with pinkish red fluid, only 10 being up there.

So, the king and queen walked up the stairs, headed to the third level, seeing a red pod in the center. "Yes... our strongest daughter. With a power level of 5,000... Deiru! Our other daughter Melokia currently only has a power of 8,000, but she trained from 3,000 to get there... Deiru was born at 5,000! I suspect she'll be an expert guardian to the universe, a powerful asset to our cause! She'll be the strongest saiyan by adulthood!" Akido shouted.

But then, his wife tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you recognize the name Mizuna, honey?"

He looked over to her, "Yes, I do. He's a low class saiyan warrior. Why are you asking?"

She pointed over to one of the elite incubators, and the name of the parents were there of course. There was no mother named, but there was a father. Mizuna. Akido was caught off guard. What was the seed of a low class, doing all the way in the elite class section?!

"Zucchi... what's the name of this boy. And can you get a reading on his power level?" He asked, a little angered.

She took off her scouter, reading the name label. "Jagaimo. Born to Mizuna and a saiyan woman who passed away when giving birth named Dande. His power level is..."

She pressed the scouter against the class, and the readings... they terrified her. "His power level... is... Akido... you may want to ch-"

"Give me that." He said, taking the scouter, reading Jagaimo's power level. And he was shocked too. Why? Why did this happen? Why was some boy allowed this much power?

"J-Jagaimo... a power of... 20,000... That's beyond even me! What's going on here!? Is the scouter broken!?"

"Akido! Calm down! Try your scouter! Maybe mine is malfunctioning!" Zucchi said as he tossed her back the scouter.

He removed his, trying to get a reading with his own. "No... it still says 20,000! What's going on!? I'd like to have a word with this Mizuna warrior, now!" He shouted out. He didn't want to believe that the child of a lower saiyan was stronger than even him! If that was the case, imagine how powerful the boy would be by the age of five! His daughter, Melokia, trained and rose by 3,000, and she's only at the age of three! So, Zucchi pushed a few buttons on her scouter, contacting Mizuna, ordering him to get to the nursery posthaste.


	4. Yasai Arc - 3

The scout ship took off into the sky, the three saiyans aboard of it. Rukkora, and two others. One of the other two though, was named Hasu, a thin and really tall saiyan with a pink, tight suit. He had basic, yellow armor and a red pouch around his waist. He had spiked hair that just went straight up and a sort of black lining around his eyes.

"Hey, Hasu, are you sure you're up for this mission? You're power is only at 150..." Rukkora said to him.

"Hehe. Yeah, I'm capable of retrieving these ball things. It'll be all good. I can use my Ki to help out, besides, all we need to do is collect right? The namekians are a peaceful race. Hehe. Besides, I brought medical supplies. It'll be great!" Hasu said with a smile on his face.

He was a saiyan who was like Arugula, helping with transport and such, but at the same time, he also went onto the battlefield, serving to evacuate those in danger. He cared so much about life, as the saiyan race should. He did have a wife, but she passed away in a battle not so long ago, but before her death, the two of them had a strong son who seemed to belong in the elite class instead of the middle class, being plenty strong, named Purslane. The boy was born around the same time as those like Jagaimo and Yaro. At this current time, he's sitting within a red incubator.

"We'll be arriving in about half a day, should take about one whole day to actually get back. So nearly two days. Good enough, right?" Hasu said.

Rukkora sat down, giving him a thumbs up. He looked out through the main window, taking in the stars. Namek was a large, green planet, with beautiful blue trees and blue grass with a shiny green sea and a sky of the same color. Namekians live on that planet, a calm race of beings with usually cyan or turquoise skin and have two antennae, sometimes just one. Rukkora had been to the planet before, and he'll most likely recognize a few of the people they'll see there.

Over the planet Namek, two figures stood above the clouds, unseeable by any namekians or the arriving saiyans. One figure was Gyn, who had a stern face on.

He said to the other beside him, "Ramu... this'll be a good day for the Universe. The power for mortals to create anything will exist no more.."

"You shouldn't really try getting rid of the dragon balls Lord Gyn. After all, wouldn't the namekians just create more? And we don't know if some of them have left Namek or not. Besides, shouldn't we head to Yasai? After all, the saiyans were going to collect the balls for you, and they still have one day left." Ramu said.

"Right... then let's go. But let's take our time, so we can give them a full day." Gyn spoke, crossing his arms as he grabbed onto Ramu, the two of them headed away.

Back at the nursery, Mizuna arrived. He had black, spiked hair and wore a grey bodysuit. Over the suit was a dark magenta colored saiyan armor torsoplate. He had no scouter though, whereas most saiyans did.

"My king and queen, what is the reason for you calling me?" He bowed, awaiting their response.

"Well, Mizuna, we found your child. His power is... incredibly high. At first I was furious with it, the thought of an infant being stronger than me and my children, but my wife calmed me down. We're defenders of this universe. A boy with this power level should be trained, and should become the next king. I praise you Mizuna, now, I ask you to wait here with the boy for a day, I have things to attend to, I'll be back soon enough." The king said, Mizuna nodded, smiling at the praise part.

The king and queen left the nursery, Mizuna walking over, looking at his boy.

"Jagaimo... you're going to be strong when you grow up." He said, putting his hand on the glass.

Then, at that moment though, a saiyan entered the nursery. His name was Niwatori. He had dark skin with long black hair. He had a bodysuit without sleeves, black in color and wore blue and grey armor with added padding around his waist and a black cape. On his left arm was a bright pink wristband, a sign of a warrior in the saiyan army.

"Ah. So you're Mizuna correct? Pleasure to meet you. My name is Mizuna, a saiyan elite. I've come to help you out here, and supervise the kid, on orders from King Akido."

Mizuna had never heard of him before, neither did the king. But if they had known him beforehand, they'd know how bad of a saiyan he is. Niwatori is one of the few saiyans who are against defending, against guarding. They've had it with people like tuffles, and are embracing a more brutish, violent side of themselves. Niwatori is one of the cruelest to do this.

"Nice to meet you Niwatori! This right here is my son, Jagaimo. Have a seat." Mizuna said, pulling out a metal chair.

The saiyan warrior came over, sitting down. "So, is the boy's power really 20,000?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Jagaimo was born unexpectedly powerful. I'm so proud of him, yet I have no idea why he's this strong. He's going to become an amazing help to our cause in the future when he grows up, I just know it." Mizuna said, looking over his boy.

Niwatori got out of his seat and walked over to a counter, grabbing a pinkish scouter off of it. He came back over, pressing the scouter against the glass, rapid beeping being seen as he could get a reading on him.

"Woah... he really is that powerful... and King Akido said he isn't even a month old yet... it's astonishing!" He said, putting the scouter down as Mizuna nodded.

Then, dark thoughts began to cloud Niwatori's mind. If he was in control of Jagaimo, he could really make his wish come true. His wish to have the saiyans embrace a violent side. He had a son of his own, named Maro, who's about four years old currently. With Maro and Jagaimo, Niwatori can truly fulfill his goal... and maybe... he can steal another saiyan infant to join his army.

"Mizuna... it had to come to this." Niwatori said, walking behind him.

"Come to what?" Mizuna turned around to see what was going on, but it was too late.

A beam was fired through his heart, piercing his armor, killing him on the spot, causing him to fall over, hitting the ground with a thud. Then, he pushed a button, emptying the fluids from the tank, grabbing Jagaimo by his tail, pulling him out through the top.

"Easy does it... now... just so I can prove a point... and expand my army..." He walked over to another incubator.

The name was Deiru. The daughter of the king, the youngest. He turned off the fluids, pulling her out by the tail.

"Now, I'll steal a scout ship, and escape this planet... with these two, and my own son." Niwatori said.

Afterwards, he flew up into the air, both kids unconscious as he blasted off to an escape, headed to where the scout ships were, and headed to get his own son, so they could leave Planet Yasai.


	5. Yasai Arc - 4

Niwatori dropped down onto the scout ship bay, holding the two infants in his cape, keeping them asleep while hiding them from anyone nearby. He walked over to a ship with blue tiles on the roof, opening the door, walking in. While inside, he saw the two children carriers, or incubators designed for a ship. He put both kids in, turning on the fluids.

There were three types of scout ships, the maroons, the blues, and white tile ones. This was a blue colored ship, being made for elites, with maroon ships being for middle class saiyans, and the white ones for low class.

He turned the ship on, disabling communications so that no one could track them or contact them. "Let's go now.." As the scout ship lifted into the air, Jagaimo began to cry, screaming out a little bit. Surprising Niwatori, the ship shook violently as he cried, and while he did end up calming down, it surprised the man.

"Wow... you really are powerful... hehe... that's so delightful!"

He blasted off to his home on the other side of the planet, going to pick up his boy, Maro, a four year old saiyan boy who was sitting within his home, silent, waiting for when his father would return.

Maro was a strange case. He has a low class saiyan, born to an elite like Niwatori. He had ruffled, white hair that spiked up in two directions and wore a black, tight shirt with a black waistcloth and grey pants and boots. While most saiyans had black hair, the boy had a white coloring with pale skin due to a defect within his genetics that cannot be explained, for now at least. His father didn't care much for him, but of course, still raised him, even if he was sort of... disappointed in the boy.

Then, one day passed. A young, three year old girl, was tying a necklace around her neck. As a saiyan, she may only be three years old, but matured fast, looking like she was a 12 year old human. This was the eldest daughter of Akido and Zucchi, her name being Melokia. She was walking through a hallway in the palace, elite saiyans moving past her.

Melokia was a prodigious child, having a power of 8,000 but her sister Deiru was stronger than her. Besides that though, she was still willing to train and get stronger. She wasn't as kind as most saiyans, but served her job defending well, and was much like her father. Today, she was headed to train.

Melokia walked into the nursery first though, headed to see her younger sister, however, she then saw the dead body of Mizuna, lying on the ground, cold and motionless. Her sister was missing from her incubation tank, frightening her as she growled.

"What... happened here...?" She asked herself, running to the front door, then, it opened, two people entering.

The king and queen returned to the incubator room to find the gruesome sight. Mizuna on the floor covered in blood, along with Jagaimo AND Deiru missing. The king clenched his fists in anger and let out a roar of anger, smashing and entire wall apart, screaming.

"I WILL... SLAUGHTER... WHOEVER STOLE THE CHILDREN! Zucchi, send out a message to the elites to look for the children. And when they find the kidnapper... bring him to me..." Akido said, having pure anger in his voice.

He turned to Melokia, looking down at her, "You! Did you see who did this? Who took your sister and the boy that Mizuna over there was supposed to be guarding!?" He shouted out, Zucchi contacting a group of elites to find the person.

"Sorry father. I didn't see anyone, I just arrived and was headed to tell you..." She said quietly.

"Hm... it can't be helped. We just need to find the person, and hope that your sister, Deiru, is safe, along with the boy who was taken as well. Jagaimo. His father, is dead now." Akido said, crossing his arms.

Niwatori arrived at his home with the ship, walking out, lifting the tarp into his abode, seeing Maro sitting on a chair. "There you are boy... come with me, now."

The boy, Maro looked up, his face being a little bruised.

"Hm? You hurt yourself? Or did someone else do it? Tch, that doesn't matter anyways. Just come with me, or stay if you'd want, if you stay, you're on your own boy." He said.

The child looked over, a little confused as to what was going on. He got up off of the chair, walking out, seeing the ship.

"Dad... what's wrong?" He asked, his father ignoring him.

"Get in. Now!" He shouted, opening the door, walking in, his son following inside.

"Take a seat next to the incubators, we're leaving this planet."

Maro looked out the windows, rubbing his bruises, a little cared. Why were they leaving? What was going on? Did his father get into some sort of trouble? He thought of asking, but knowing his dad, he wouldn't listen to him. The wounds the boy had on his face had come from himself, not anyone else.

For a majority of his life, his father never cared for him. His mother died of an illness as he never got to meet her, and was raised by Niwatori alone. But he wasn't treated with respect or love, or any sort of parental emotion. He was treated with disgust. Maybe it was because of his hair, or his genetics, or maybe his class. It could just be that Maro reminds Niwatori of his wife, or himself. But whatever it was, the boy didn't know. However, seeing two infant children in his father's possession, was definitely bewildering.

So, the ship took off into the sky, Zucchi's elite task force being on the move. But most of them were too late, the villainous saiyan escaping with the two stolen children and his own son, blasting off into space. The search went on, while Rokkura and the other two with him went to Namek, and Gyn was headed to speak with King Akido. But something much darker was coming, from enemies not seen in a while. Then, one day passed.


	6. Yasai Arc - 5

Akido sat in his throne, rubbing his forehead, stressed out. Just the other day, his daughter had been stolen, along with a boy who could have been a valuable asset to them all. His wife was training their daughter, Melokia, but they were still sad, Deiru had been taken away. The task force was searching for the culprit at the current moment, but they haven't been able to track him down.

 _"Damn... now what am I to do? Missing my youngest daughter... and I lost a boy who I could have taken care of with the help of his father..."_

As he pondered what could happen, footsteps could be heard as the main door opened. He lifted his head, seeing Gyn walking in, hands behind his back. Ramu, the angel, came in next, wearing a bright red robe as always. He held his staff, putting it to his side to face King Akido with a grin. Gyn walked forward, the king being shocked at his arrival.

"L-Lord Gyn! What brings you here today!?"

King Akido got onto his knees, bowing his head as the God of Destruction walked over, suddenly slamming his foot onto Akido's head.

"I came for the dragon balls. After all, I gave you two days. Remember how long ago that was?"

"T-Two... days ago..." Akido said, struggling as Gyn lifted his foot, nodding.

"RIGHT... two days ago... I said two days to get the balls. Where are they?"

Gyn looked down at him, Ramu saying, "You know, you shouldn't be so harsh. You're already like that enough with the poor namekians."

"Right... well I'm a fair ranchosian. That's what I am by the way. So, I'll give you about a day more, maybe two days. But in return, I stay here to feast with you and your family. Ramu's cooking has gone rather downhill. I mean he can do it, but it isn't as good as the food here. No offense." Gyn said.

The angel waved his hand, dismissing it.

"About that lord... my family is a little distressed at the moment... you see, a rebel broke into my home and stole one of my daughters. He also killed one of my soldiers and kidnapped another child..." Akido said.

"Really? You should really work on security saiyan. Didn't something like this happen not long ago? About five years? A tuffle attacked the planet, and all on his own, killed several soldiers and stole their genetics. For what purpose, I do not know... whatever happened to him?"

"That tuffle... right... I don't know why he took blood either... but he was definitely capable. He busted in alone and singlehandedly did all of that. I didn't get a name... but I remember an appearance. He wore black armor with long, black hair, the back of it being tied in a knot, and had pale skin... but why is he important right now?" Akido asked.

Gyn looked over, staring outside one of the glass windows, looking at the sky.

"No particular reason. I just felt to compare this rebel to that tuffle... now... about that feast."

He was looking around, looking a little dumbstruck. "First of all... no spicy food."

On Namek, the saiyan scout ship landed. As it dropped onto the blue grass, wind was blowing over the trees and sea, several namekians seeing. They all had turquoise skin with antennae, being confused. Hasu was first, opening the door, walking out, seeing the namekians turn from confusion to joy.

"It's the saiyans!" One cried out.

"Whoo! They're back!" Another shouted.

"Huh... didn't expect we'd get so much praise..." Hasu said, Rukkora walking out and chuckling.

"I helped defend this world from an attack. They know us, and we know them."

Several namekians recognized Rukkora, crowding around him and giving him praise. The third saiyan on board walked out, greeting groups of them. As they spoke, an elder came over.

"Rukkora... long time no see..." He said, holding a staff, knelt over.

"Huh... Accordio. How have you been?"

Then, the two of them were speaking in Accordio's home. He was the elder of the namek, being the one who created the dragon balls.

"So, you came to find the dragon balls, did you?"

He said, Rukkora nodding.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to get them... you know that as the creator, if I die, they vanish, correct?"

Rukkora and Hasu nodded, the third saiyan being outside.

"Yeah, but why would that prevent us!?" Hasu asked.

"It's because I'm old... I'm the oldest namekian, and based on my age... I'll most likely die later today... or tomorrow morning... I know though that my soul will leave it's body within two days... and it took you one day to get here..."

Hasu sighed. "Then... this mission was pointless... right?"

"Not exactly. There are two others like me not on Namek. They live on separate planets, but they're young, and they've created dragon balls. Though, I don't know what the planets are called. You'll have to search... but I have no idea how long that'll take..."

Rukkora got up, fixing his scouter. He turned to the doorway, walking out into it as he stretched. "That's alright... we'll just report back to our leaders. Hasu, Leek, let's go. It was nice to see you again Accordio. But first... how do you know of these two other namekians?"

"Hm... I know them both because they're from the Dragon Clan. And they're both my children."

With that, the saiyan warriors left, saying goodbye to the namekians as they boarded their ship, heading out to Yasai. As they left, a ship was looming over Planet Yasai. Two ships rather, one of them being Niwatori's ship. He was caught, being beaten to the ground, the children all watching, Jagaimo crying in an incubator, Maro staring at his father being beaten by tuffles.

"Saiyan... so, you say you're against your own huh? Because they simply defend?"

"Yes... that's correct... if you'd like... we could work together.. to bring down the saiyans currently on the planet... you see, those three children... maybe only two of them... but for now, those three are gifted... Measure the infant boys power! I swear!"

Then, an elbow struck him in the nose. "Work together? No. We'll USE you as weapons. You see... we're planning an attack on the planet already... hehe... we don't need you though... we'll take the children, and raise them to hate your race, but as for soldiers apart of the attack... we may have lost the battle once before, but this is where things turn around. Rasp! Get in here!"

Then, it was him. The scientist who had infiltrated Planet Yasai five years ago. Although now, he had become a warrior, for one reason in particular. He had a white tail, laughing a little. He wasn't wearing armor, it looked more like a uniform.

"What is it now? Need me for a job?"

"Yes. The attack begins now... first of all though... dispose of this saiyan."

Rasp chuckled, walking forward as Niwatori stared at him in fright.

"A... white... tail!? What!? Is that why?! Five years ago... your race stole blood from us! Our DNA! WERE YOU TRYING TO GAIN OUR ABILITIES!?"

Then, Rasp put his hand on Niwatori's shoulder.

"Precisely... I was the one who got the blood, when I was only 14 years old... we mature quite fast you see... the operation was a success... and so, we'll begin to fight fire... **with fire**."

And with that, a red light emerged from his palms, a massive Ki explosion emerging, completely annihilating Niwatori.

"Rasp. You'll be leading the attack. After all, your power level stands at-"

"15,000. I know. Hehe... it's all thanks to genetic modification... now... let's get a move on!"

So, Rasp lead the attack, Maro looking over at the spot where his father had died. He didn't know whether to be scared, to mourn, or to be happy.


	7. Yasai Arc - Finale

An hour passed and Gyn was eating, finishing his food, he let out a small yawn. "That was delicious! Thank you for this meal Akido... now... we'll be taking our leave..."

"Leaving so soon? Wouldn't you like some more?" Zucchi asked, sitting down at the table they were all at.

Gyn picked at his teeth a small bit with a toothpick, shaking his head as him and his attendant began to head to the exit.

"No. That'll do. We'll be back in about two days for the dragon balls. Okay?" Gyn said.

He put his hand on Ramu's back, the two of them vanishing into a galaxy colored light that blasted off through the air, shooting through space, headed back to their home.

Rasp walked out to an exit on the tuffle command ship, at least a hundred others standing behind us.

"Now... all of you! Follow MY orders! We're tuffles! We're smarter than they are... we're more skilled... and we have their power inside of us now! It's time to fight back against our opposition with their own power... THIS DAY... THE SAIYAN RACE WILL GO EXTINCT!" He shouted out, all of the soldiers saluting.

Koujou stood at her home, having gotten out of bed, checking on her children.

"They're so peaceful today... heh... well... it is a calm day after all..." She said quietly, looking out, lifting the tarp of her home.

"I wonder when their father will get back... Rukkora, hope he makes it home in time for dinner, hehe."

As she spoke though, a red light could be seen within the sky. Her eyes widened as it got closer and closer to the ground. This wasn't just a pod, or a star, or just a ball. It was a person. Rasp had jumped right off the ship, covering his body in red Ki, smirking.

"This is it... my attack... KRIMSON COLD!"

Koujou ran back inside the home, preparing, creating a barrier around her children's incubators as Rasp crashed against the ground. A massive red wave was released, annihilating homes, killing saiyans, and then, the wave went right to Koujou, being widespread. It released several charges of energy all over her body, causing her to scream out in total agony as she fell to her knees, struggling to keep living. She tried to muster up something to say while holding on, then, the energy took hold of her. Koujou's eyes went blank as she collapsed, perishing to the attack. But thanks to her barrier, her children had survived, unbeknownst to the tuffles.

The battle was beginning now. They were everywhere. Saiyans could hear marching, the tuffles working in unison. Some had blades made of Ki, some were charging up blasts, and some were flying through the skies and decimating areas. King Akido could hear the destruction as he cleaned up the table with Zucchi, looking out through a window.

"My god... HONEY! GO GET MELOKIA! FIND A POD! NOW!"

Zucchi turned in confusion, but then she saw it too. Outside, there was complete devastation going down.

"Right.. I'll go get her right now!" Zucchi said, running off down a corridor.

Soldiers were eliminating houses, killing saiyans left and right. But, there were tuffles dying as well. The saiyan warriors weren't gonna go down without a fight! The tuffle king wasn't present at the battle. This was only a quarter of the tuffle race battling as only half of the whole race had received saiyan genetics. Akido went out to battle, being the strongest saiyan on the planet, adjusting his armor.

"I'm going to see if I can rescue our world... there's still hope... so... I'm going to fight back."

He marched down his castle steps, seeing the ongoing carnage, putting both hands together.

"You want to annihilate our race? To put an end to us? THEN THERE'S A BLOCKADE YOU HAVE TO BREAK PAST... AND IT'S ME!"

He put both hands outward, seeing several tuffles charging right at his castle. A shining, white light began to emerge from his hands as the ground shook.

"You're gullible... you were headed right to me... BETA... BEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!"

Akido fired a MASSIVE blast of Ki outward, tearing through the destroyed land, hitting all of the tuffles within his range, killing those that were foolish enough to wander into his line of sight within an instant.

"My power... 19,500! I'm the saiyan king! I won't fall to the likes of scum like you! Those who'd enslave others, cause havoc, and destroy worlds, have no right to mercy!"

Then, at that same moment, Rasp appeared behind him, a red light enveloping the king.

"W-WHAT!?" Akido exclaimed, being unable to move.

The tuffle landed on the ground behind him, hands in his pockets. "Krimson Grip. My own technique. Our power levels aren't very far from one another, so this should work just fine..."

"You've restrained my movements?! How cowardly!"

"Call it cowardly. I call it thinking with my head. After all, why would I want my prey to move?" Rasp said, creating a red blade of Ki around both hands.

He suddenly sliced off Akido's tail, causing him to scream out in pain. Akido powered up, breaking free from the attack, spinning around to punch Rasp in the jaw, but instead, he was kicked in the chin. But to retaliate, his fist was then immediately slammed into Rasp's gut, causing him to go flying away.

"Ngh! Tough one... even when you lose your tail, you still fight on. Strong as ever. You're a mighty king... but... it's all coming together now..."

"Well... I'll just put an end to you.. right now..." Akido said.

He put his finger upward, focusing as a white light appeared on his fingertip. A white ball slowly began to appear, shining in multiple different ways. "THIS IS MY STRONGEST ATTACK... BETAAAA.."

"Akido! LET ME HELP YOU!" He turned, seeing Zucchi, his wife, standing at the top of the palace stairs.

"Zucchi!? What are you doing here!? I told you to get Melokia out of here!"

"I did! I got her in a pod! I sent her off world! I've come back to help you... so that way... we can both survive! I'm not gonna let you die!"

Akido looked at his wife, nervous, but he trusted her. He was ready to launch his attack now, but then...

Rasp appeared in front of Akido, shooting his leg up, kicking the ball right off of his fingertips.

"W-WHAT!? NO!"

But it was kicked in a certain direction. The ball was fired directly at Zucchi thanks to the tuffle soldier. How it worked, was that Akido would build up energy within that ball known as the Beta Destroyer. When the ball closes in on a target, it rapidly expands to a massive size to unleash all of the Ki stored within. It stopped right before hitting Zucchi, but then, it grew to a massive size, completely enveloping her, the last thing heard from her being a scream.

"NOO! ZUCCHI!"

Then, Rasp slammed his leg into Akido's gut, causing him to cough up blood, damaging his armor. Akido held his wound, firing a mouth blast off at Rasp, the tuffle warrior sliding against the side of it to dodge.

"You know why I cut off your tail Akido!?"

"What!?"

"It's so I could do this! We tuffles have been working on it for three years! THIS IS CALLED... A POWERBALL!"

He held his fist up high, a white light forming in his palms as he spun around, tossing it into the sky. As the ball zoomed into the sky, Rasp laughed like a psychopath.

"NOW... BURST OPEN... AND MIX!" He clenched his fist, the Powerball exploding, releasing a blinding white light.

"It's too bad you don't have a tail anymore Akido... it would have made the fight MORE FUN!"

Tuffles all over began to feel it as they saw the ball in the sky. It wasn't just a ball. It was an artificial moon. All of them began to grow, Rasp's breathing getting heavier as his eyes turned purple, body extending, clothes ripping. Akido tried to punch him, but it was too late. He was HUGE! Rasp grew to be 30 feet tall, about 20 feet less than the Great Ape form that saiyans have. This was the tuffle's version. The fur was a silver white, and the body was slim, being more similar to a chimpanzee or a monkey over a gorilla. His eyes shone purple, skin being a dark brown as he roared out, laughing.

Due to genetic modification, out of all of the soldiers, Rasp had COMPLETE control over his Great Ape form.

"NOW... SAIYAN KING... YOU'LL PERISH HERE... TELL YOUR WIFE I SAID... HELLO!" He roared out, slamming his foot onto the ground, causing Akido to trip, sending him tumbling along the ground.

"Dammit! Is this... where I die...? Our race is falling... at least... Melokia is safe... away from the hands of these... monsters..."

Then, he was silenced for good. Rasp slammed his foot onto Akido's body, crushing all of his bones, killing him instantly.

Around that same time, Hasu was driving the saiyan ship to Planet Yasai. "Almost there guys! Get ready! Too bad we don't have a good explanation for the king though.."

"Calm down Hasu. He can send search parties out to find where the other balls are."

"Hehe. I guess you're right... here we are boys! Planet Yasa-"

As the ship came through the sky, they saw several tuffle Great Apes roaming the land, something new to them. Rukkora took the wheel, landing them at his home, seeing that it was slightly ruined.

"God... what happened here?" Hasu asked as the third saiyan walked out, looking around, surveying the area.

"An attack... those Great Apes. They aren't like us. I'm guessing... no... this has something to do with the tuffles! The incident that took place five years ago. They took blood from our race. This must be what they planned to do with it... crap!"

Rukkora ran inside, seeing his wife lying on the ground, eyes pale, blood dripping out of her mouth.

"NO! DAMMIT! WE WERE TOO LATE! SHE'S DEAD..."

Hasu walked around the home, seeing the incubators, completely fine, Yaro crying inside of his.

"Rukkora! Your wife may be dead, and I'm sorry... but your kids! They're still alive!"

Rukkora got up, being a little shocked as he walked to the back room, seeing the two children, being completely surprised.

"They... are! WE NEED TO GET THEM OFF THIS WORLD FAST!"

Rukkora opened both incubators, pulling Yaro out first. "There... we can put him here! I have two extra pods!"

He ran over to the two extra pods, opening one, putting Yaro in. He buckled him in, the boy opening his eyes slightly to see his father's face as the pod door closed. He tried reaching his arms out, Rukkora putting his hand on the glass.

"It'll be okay Yaro... at least remember your name... please! For me! Remember me!" He put a label on the pod, the one from his incubator. Yaro.

He put in random coordinates, slamming them in, sending his boy off to another world. Then, an explosion and a scream were heard. Hasu turned, seeing a Great Ape tuffle killing the third saiyan with a mouth blast.

"Rukkora! We have problems! Big ones!"

"I'm on it! Hasu! Save my daughter! Take her someplace else for me, I'll hold off the apes!"

"Right! I'll take her to my place! I have a son to save anyways..." Hasu said.

"GO HASU! YOU CAN MAKE IT OUT OF HERE! SAVE MY DAUGHTER! SAVE YOUR SON!"

Hasu nodded, scared for his life. He took Sorrel out of the incubator, flying off into the sky, tears in his eyes. He had never believed it would come to this.

"TUFFLES! EVEN IF YOU DESTROY OUR RACE HERE... WE WILL LIVE ON! NOT JUST PHYSICALLY... BUT SPIRITUALLY! WE'LL HAUNT YOU TILL THE DAY YOU ALL GET YOUR COME-UPPANCE! BECAUSE SOON ENOUGH, SOON ENOUGH! YOU'LL REGRET EVER DOING THIS! BECAUSE SAIYANS... SAIYANS NEVER DIE! WE'LL ALWAYS LIVE ON IN THE HEARTS OF MANY! NAMEKIANS! YARDRATIANS! KANASSANS! EVEN... THE FROST DEMONS! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY... ALL OF YOU! SO COME AT ME... LET ME MAKE MY FINAL STAND!"

Those were his last words before he looked right up at the fake moon. With this, his tail unravelled, allowing him to transform! With this... Yaro became a true, saiyan Great Ape! He battled the tuffle that killed his ally, defeating him, but soon enough, he was swarmed by other tuffles, drawn to him after seeing him appear in the distance. Good things don't last though, and Rukkora was killed soon enough.

Sorrel was bawling her eyes out, barely able to open them as Hasu landed at his home.

"COME ON.. COME ON! DON'T BE DEAD PURSLANE!" He shouted to himself.

Then, the fake moon exploded, but it wasn't random. Rather, it was blown up by the creator, Rasp. He walked into a ship, putting on a robe to hide his body as he laughed, the ship lifting up into the air as he watched tuffles return to normal.

"We won't get anywhere by doing our work on the ground... we'll take it to the sky... and to the core."

As the ship lifted higher and higher into space, Rasp put on a suit, allowing him to withstand the cold, and allowing him to breathe. He climbed onto the roof of the ship and put one hand up.

"There you are! Purslane!" Hasu said.

He came over, seeing his son in an incubator, taking him out of it. "We're leaving... together!"

Hasu ran to a scout ship, now holding Purslane and Sorrel, putting them in the incubators inside the ship.

"Come on! Start up!"

He put the ship into a working mode, getting ready as it took off into the air. It lifted higher and higher, flying out through the atmosphere.

"Oh wow... are we gonna make it!? Tch... unfortunately... our allies... the other saiyans... I can only hope that some others survived..."

Rasp held his hand high, a massive white orb appearing.

"Rasp! What are you doing!? Some of our men are still on the planet!"

"Hehe. I don't care. So long as we can exterminate the saiyans and their world, it'll be okay! Right!?" Rasp said, chuckling.

The white orb was then aimed downward as he fired. "Silver Firebrand."

The orb slammed into the planet, detonating as it began to strike the core of the planet, releasing several waves of light that tore Planet Yasai apart. As Hasu was flying away from the planet, he could see the explosion, sighing.

"If only this hadn't happened. You kids would have loved living there..."

His ship flew away as Rasp was laughing with so much joy in his voice as the planet was destroyed, sparks flying past him. He was called back into the ship, entering it now, but his job was done. The saiyans were eradicated. Most of them, at least.

However, one saiyan was headed somewhere all on his own. Yaro, the son of Rukkora and Koujou, and the older twin brother to Sorrel. His pod was flying right at a peaceful world and he had just fallen asleep. Now, this boy, was going to become a hero, yet he had no idea of it at the moment. The planet was known as Earth. Then, 15 years passed.

| Characters - Power Levels, Ages, Races, and Status |

| Yaro | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 55 | Alive |

| Purslane | Saiyan | Age - 16 | Base Power Level - 200 | Alive |

| Sorrel | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 95 | Alive |

| Maro | Saiyan | Age - 19 | Base Power Level - 8,000 [ After Timeskip ] | Alive |

| Jagaimo | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 20,000 | Alive |

| Deiru | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 6,250 [ After Timeskip ] | Alive |

| Melokia | Saiyan | Age - 18 | Base Power Level - 8,000 | Alive |

| Rukkora | Saiyan | Age - 21 at Death | Base Power Level - 3,000 | Deceased |

| Koujou | Saiyan | Age - 20 at Death | Base Power Level - 1,450 | Deceased |

| King Akido | Saiyan | Age - 35 at Death | Base Power Level - 19,500 | Deceased |

| Queen Zucchi | Saiyan | Age - 34 at Death | Base Power Level - 12,750 | Deceased |

| Mizuna | Saiyan | Age - 28 at Death | Base Power Level - 2,400 | Deceased |

| Niwatori | Saiyan | Age - 40 at Death | Base Power Level - 4,000 | Deceased |

| Hasu | Saiyan | Age - 36 | Base Power Level - 150 | Alive |

| Rasp | Tuffle | Age - 34 | Base Power Level - 15,000 | Alive |

| Accordio | D. Clan Namekian | Age - ? | Base Power Level - 1,000 | Deceased Within Timeskip |


	8. Earth Arc - 1

Before the 15 years had passed, the pod shot through space. Yaro slept within it, flames engulfing the large pod as it flew directly at Earth. It landed within a woodland area, crashing through trees, and due to the force, the pod swung open, Yaro being flung out of it, waking up as he was thrown through the air, shouting in surprise.

A woman was walking along a pathway, carrying a giant fish with one hand, yawning. She had long brown hair, tied together in the front and wore a greyish green fighter outfit.

Then, Yaro ended up crashing into her, their heads colliding as they both grunted.

She stumbled backwards as he fell into a small bush, slightly crying.

"Huh? A child?"

Her name was Faita, a human martial artist. She walked to the bush, grabbing something. It was a tail, the boy being stunned.

"Oh uh!" She let go of it, Yaro falling onto his side, wiping his eyes.

She picked him up, looking around.

"Where'd you come from? And where are your parents?"

She felt his tail, looking around, seeing the steaming pod under and on top of some trees.

"That's where you came from I guess... hm... there doesn't seem to be anyone else nearby..."

Faita walked over to the pod, carrying Yaro in her arms, reading the label on the pod. It had his name.

"Huh... so I guess that's what I'll call you. Alright then!"

She lifted the boy over her head, smiling.

"Yaro! You'll be coming home with me, okay?"

He laughed as a small baby like his age should as he hugged around Faita's neck.

And so, time passed. Yaro grew up to become a fighter, Faita keeping his tail, as she thought it made him unique. One night, he transformed upon seeing the moon, becoming a Great Ape, like the saiyan he is. However, she stayed strong and used her heart to calm him down. He remained calm until the moon went down. He was instructed to never look directly at the moon for too long the next day.

After this, 15 years passed as Yaro grew up. As a boy, he became strong and trained hard, and then he became a teenager, working even harder to fight on, Faita still raising him. Now, with him as a 15 year old boy, he was living life in the mountains. He was tall for a 15 year old saiyan, standing at 5'7.

A loud yell was heard as Yaro jumped from a tree, wearing a bright green Gi with long, brown hair. He landed on a log, spinning it with his feet, moving forward.

"Woah! Steady now!"

He tried balancing, letting out a deep breath as he finally got it, jumping off of the log and over a small stream.

"Yaro! You mind getting dinner for us!?" Faita shouted out from where he had jumped off originally.

"Alright, I'll go get some right now!"

He knew what she wanted, running along the stream, looking out. The 15 year old boy jumped off, spinning through the air, curling into a ball. The stream had lead off into a waterfall, not a very big one though. As he landed in the water, he dove off. While the waterfall wasn't very wide itself, it was deep.

A minute later, he surfaced, holding a giant fish by the tail. It tried getting away, but he just looked at it with a grin. "Sorry, but I've gotta make you into dinner!"

10 minutes went by, Yaro having went home. He arrived, opening the door, putting the fish on the table.

"I'm home!"

Faita came in, looking at it, then at Yaro.

"You got your clothes wet again! Hm. Well, just go put on a new outfit, then put that one out to dry. I'll get started cooking."

He went to his little room. It was a small, with a single bed in the corner and a box of clothing next to it. There was a circular window with curtains, wide open right now, and there was a stand next to the door, to place things on.

Yaro walked over, crouching down and opening the box of clothing, taking out a new Gi, taking off his current clothes and putting the new one on. After that, he went outside.

As he walked out, Faita said, "You know, I should really teach you to cook."

"You should!" He said.

"I'm gonna go out and train, okay?"

She gave him a thumbs up through the door.

He ran down, running past trees, ending up on an open cliff.

"Alright... I've got a good idea for training..."

Yaro jumped off of the cliff, but before falling, he spun around, gripping the mountain, grabbing the rocks. Slowly, he began to make his way down the cliffside, jumping from ledge to ledge, looking over the area as he jumped.

"Man... the view is amazing!"

But, looking at the view, he accidentally lost his grip, gasping with shock. Yaro's tail swung into action, gripping a ledge, catching him before he fell.

"Whoo... good thing that comes in handy."

He climbed up and down the cliff, repeating the process for hours on end, night slowly beginning to fall as he kept doing this, working out his arm and leg strength.

At some point, someone was walking around. He had a purple mohawk with a black, torn Gi and a red belt. The person was clearly a fighter. He moved around the area, looking for something to do when he saw Yaro climbing the cliff.

The boy was interested. He wanted to learn what he was doing it for. So, he jumped up, beginning to climb as well, trying to get up to his level. And so, this is how Yaro's adventure was going to begin, and how he'd meet his first ally.


	9. Earth Arc - 2

As Yaro was climbing, the other boy came up beside him, looking over.

"Yo."

"Huh? Who are you?"

Seeing the purple haired boy made Yaro lose concentration, letting go, he fell backwards, shouting out, but then his tail gripped a rock, pulling him back up.

"A tail? That's interesting... well, my name is Matsu. I guess you're a martial artist like me?"

Yaro steadied himself, looking over at the purple haired boy, blinking a few times.

"Like you? So you practice martial arts?"

"Yeah. I trained at a temple far from here, a place known as the Tiger School. I learned a special fighting style there. So, who taught you?"

"My Mom taught me."

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah. She's a master of what she calls 'Dragon Style', and she's been teaching me since I was four years old." Yaro said.

"How old are you now?" Matsu asked, climbing up onto the top of the mountain.

"15. What about you?"

"Same age as you. I started training when I was six though. Say... now that we've reached steady land, why don't we spar? You know, to work our muscles, and to have fun!"

Yaro looked around, climbing up, looking at his new friend.

"Sure. That sounds great!"

Yaro leapt around in the air, grinning, stretching his legs out.

"Right. Let's get started then!"

He drew his foot in the dirt, moving it in a circle to take on his stance, getting ready to fight while Matsu took on the stance of the fighting style called, 'Tigerstrike Fist'.

Their stances, Yaro's on the left, Matsu's on the right.

They began fighting, both of them running at each other fast. Matsu shot his fist up at Yaro's chin, knocking him backwards.

As he stumbled backwards, his leg launched up, kicking Matsu in the stomach. Afterwards, he put his hands together, punching forward with both fists in one spot, but Matsu used his elbow, countering his strike.

Matsu pulled his left arm back before lunging, thrusting it into his ribs. He had hit right in between, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Ngh!"

Yaro did a few flips backwards, taking in a deep breath.

"Like that? It's just a simple strike!" Matsu said, jumping around in place.

"Hehe... that was great! Well, let's keep going!"

Yaro raised his right leg jumping up before slamming it down, backing his left leg up. His tail was waving around now.

He dashed towards Matsu, and as the human martial artist tried to strike him, his tail wrapped around his arm, tossing him downwards.

"You can use it to fight!?" Matsu said, shocked.

"Yep! All sorts of things!"

Matsu grinned, doing a handstand after being kicked to the dirt, thrusting himself upwards, kicking Yaro in the face with his boots.

As they fought, something else was going on within the depths of space. Yaro's own sister was surviving.

Hasu, the weak saiyan, was carrying a large beast by the tail, panting.

"It's a good thing the creatures on this planet are so weak, otherwise I wouldn't be able to provide for you guys." He said, walking into a large cave.

Sorrel, the sister of Yaro, sat down, having made a fire, smiling. She had long, black hair with purple armor and a black jumpsuit, wearing a purple scouter that Hasu had gathered from the closet of the ship.

"Yeah, we're glad to have you here Hasu."

"Thanks Sorrel. Where's Purslane at?" He said.

"I think he's hanging around outside." She responded.

Hasu left the beast there, walking out, looking around. He turned, seeing his son, Purslane, sitting down, using a stick to draw in the dirt. He had long, rugged black hair with a green scouter. He had tanned skin and wore scarlet colored armor without sleeves but with blue pants and a royal blue colored cape tied to the shoulder pads. It was the special armor Hasu had given him when he was a child.

"Son? Everything alright?"

He looked over at him, a little worried.

"Dad. Why haven't we tried finding the other members of our race? Our planet was blown up, so we should try to regroup with others, after all, we need to stick close together so nothing like that happens again."

"Hm... truth of the matter is son... I have no idea where to start to look for saiyans. I can't remember if any survived and if so, I can't even think of where they went."

But then, Hasu remembered something crucial.

"Actually... Sorrel, you know that you have a brother, correct?" Hasu said.

"Yeah, Yaro, you've told me. Why? Do you know where he is?"

"I think I might. I remember your father sending him off to a remote planet that's mostly water based. It's full of life, but the powers are relatively weak. Come on, let's go to the ship!"

The three of them ran over to the ship, Purslane looking at his father.

"Are you absolutely sure of this? Maybe you're thinking of something else." He said.

"Yeah. I'm positive. I remember all of the specifics. We can get going right now. It'll take some time to get there, but not as much time as it would have taken had we still been on Planet Yasai. Get inside and I'll punch in the coordinates."

Deciding to listen, the two of them got inside, Sorrel stretching, jumping around.

"Can't wait to meet Yaro!" She said.

"I'm sure you'll recognize him immediately." Purslane said.

The ship rose up into the air, Hasu putting in a certain code of numbers. After pressing a button, it shot off through the sky, ripping out of the atmosphere, blasting off in the direction of Earth.

Back on the planet though, Matsu and Yaro had been fighting for a bit now, both of them nearly exhausted.

"Giving up?" Matsu said, chuckling.

Then, Yaro struck him on the cheek, causing him to go tumbling backwards.

"Not a chance! I'm tired... but I'm still gonna keep fighting!"

Matsu got up straight, grunting. He wiped his mouth, running forward.

"Okay then... TRY TAKING THIS!"

As he ran, Yaro did the same, reeling his right arm back.

The two ran into each other, striking one another on the face at the same time, both of them being blown downwards onto the ground.

The two teens were bruised and scratched from the fight, being worn out, both of them lying on the grass now.

"That was pretty good..." Matsu said, chuckling.

"You think? Hehe. I learned everything I know from my Mom."

Matsu got up, struggling to walk, putting his hand out to Yaro.

The boy grabbed it, being pulled to his feet, grunting.

"I wanna meet your Mom Yaro. So we can train together! You're strong, and I want to be just as strong!" Matsu said, grinning.

Yaro smiled, looking over at a hillside.

"Then let's go!" He said, jumping into it, his new friend following. Two martial artists, now friends and rivals, going together to train. At the same time, more saiyans were making their move, and not just the ones going to Earth.


	10. Earth Arc - 3

"Come on! Keep trying!" A girl shouted.

She was about the same age as Yaro and the others, training with a boy who was also the same age. The girl wore pink armor with purple shoulder pads. She had a curvy figure with long black hair and a red scouter, wearing black stockings.

The boy had medium length black hair, wearing a pitch black jumpsuit with grey wrist-guards and ankle-guards.

The thing about them both though, they both had tails, brown in color.

"Jagaimo! You'll never be able to truly fight if you don't work!" She shouted, elbowing him into the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Deiru. I just never learned to fight properly like you and Maro."

"Hehe. You're strong as all hell Jagaimo. Maro and I are catching up though, so if you don't learn how to fight properly, then we'll be able to beat you in no time!" She said, chuckling.

They were on a ship, training within the battle room. Though, as they trained, a door opened.

"We're back from our mission." Maro said, walking in.

He had white hair, not something typically seen in saiyans. He was four years older than the two of them, making him an adult with a muscular physique.

Behind him were two strange ones though. Tuffles with tails.

One of them had long, white hair and red Gi pants, being 19 as well as Maro. He had a white tail sticking out with auburn eyes. Beside him was a girl with rough, white hair. She had a scar along her cheek and wore some revealing armor, like a leotard but red colored. She had small boots and black gloves, grinning as they arrived, her white tail wrapped around her waist like a sling. The girl was 14.

"Hmph. I see you two have been busy." The boy tuffle said. His name was Dorian, and the girl with him was Tama.

"Yeah, we've spent a while training." Deiru said, pounding her fists together.

Maro gazed over at Jagaimo, scoffing.

"Still can't fight yet? And with your battle power? You really are useless."

"Huh? Useless? I'm not! I can be useful!" Jagaimo said, growling.

"Really huh? Then tell me why you can't fight." Maro responded, egging him on.

He ran forward, shoving Jagaimo to the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?" Deiru said.

"He deserved it. Hmph. I don't know what anyone sees in you. From day one, when my father found you, he gave you more love than he ever gave me... I still can't see why. High power or not, you're useless in a fight right now." Maro said, walking away, leaving the room in silence, Tama chuckling.

"Maro's always gonna hold a grudge. Hehe. You got more of daddy's love than he ever did, and you're not even related! Haha! It's funny to think about!" Tama said.

"Hey. Tama. Quiet down. We have a mission." Dorian said, arms crossed.

"Another one!? So soon!? Jeez... where to?" She said, grumbling.

"We're taking Deiru with us, along with Maro. Us four only, this is a mission given to us by Rasp. He says Jagaimo's gonna stay put here and keep trying to learn how to be a proper warrior." He responded, walking towards the place with the pods, his tail waving around behind him.

"Fine. You hear him Deiru!? Go get Maro for us! We're leaving right about now!" Tama shouted out at her, chuckling.

Back on Earth, Yaro opened the door to the home where Faita was, saying, "Hey! Mom! We're home!"

Suddenly, a pan went flying, hitting him smack dab in the middle of his face, surprising Matsu as he fell back.

"W-What'd you do that for!?" Yaro asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You're late! Your food's getting cold!" She said.

"Sorry, I got wrapped up in a little sparring match with a new friend." He pointed to Matsu, the purple haired boy walking in nervously.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Matsu."

"Ah. So my little boy's met another fighter like him huh? That's great! Come inside, we'll have some dinner!"

Matsu entered the room, looking around as Faita had served them food. They thanked her for the meal before digging in, Yaro eating everything he had fast, surprising his friend, who began to eat normally.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Mom, Matsu and I wanted to know if you could train us!"

"Train you both? Like I did with you as a kid huh? Okay... then we're going to..."

She looked around before blinking a few times.

"Got it! I've got something! Finish up your food and head outside, I'll be out in a bit."

Matsu put his dishes away, walking out, looking up at the sky, stretching his arms.

As he and Yaro walked outside, Faita came out, holding some large and strange rolls with strings tied to them.

"Here ya go!" She said, tossing them both at Yaro and Matsu.

As the boys caught the rolls, they suddenly felt pressured, both of them nearly collapsing.

"W-What are these!?" Yaro asked.

"I call them 'stone rolls'. They're extremely heavy, but with your strength, you both should be able to at least handle them. You tie them onto your back like a backpack and do all of your normal training, only that you're extremely weighted." She said.

Yaro struggled, tying the roll onto his back, grunting as it came on. Matsu did the same, nearly falling forward as he did this.

"Do some pushups! Or spar! Whatever you want!" Faita said.

Yaro began to do pushups though, dropping down.

He was struggling so much, this roll was weighing down completely on his body, pushing him downwards more and more each time he tried to come up.

Matsu did the same, but he was struggling a bit more. His body wasn't exactly like Yaro's, he was a regular human fighter, not a saiyan boy like him, so he could barely even stand the weights, but he pushed through just like his new rival.


	11. Earth Arc - 4

Deiru grabbed her pink scouter, slipping on her tight stockings as she stretched, her tail curling around her waist.

"Come now. We have to get going." Dorian said to Tama, his white tail waving around.

"Are you sure about this? We don't even know what the mission's truly for." She answered, her tail slinging around her thigh.

"We know plenty. Let's just grab Maro and Deiru and get going." He said, walking forward as he slipped on his golden wristbands.

Tama walked off, calling the two saiyans over. Maro grinned, putting on a black scouter, walking out to the pods.

"What's the gist of it Dorian?" He said, putting on his pants. The boy didn't wear battlesuits over his shirt, he only wore his black shirt and armored pants with white gloves and boots.

"Just a simple reconnaissance. It seems strange, but it's our mission. We're headed to a planet known as Remonedo. It's home to a small civilization of people that we need to check out. We need to see what the planet's about. Us four will be going, Jagaimo, you'll stay here, got it?" He said.

Jagaimo nodded. Although he'd like to go, he knew he wasn't too much of a fighter, so he had to learn how to fight properly.

Tama got into her pod, looking over at him, "We'll be back soon! Don't worry! Seeya!" She shouted, having a wide grin.

The four of them shot through the exit, flying through space, zooming past stars.

"It's not very far from here... we'll be there soon enough." Dorian said through his communicator, crossing his arms.

After about 15 minutes, they came onto the large planetoid, being of a burgundy color.

All four of their pods landed on the ground, their pods opening up. Tama emerged first, looking around. There was a thick haze covering the land, not many things being visible, so she had put on her scouter, which allowed for her to see through it.

"Oh... it's..."

Dorian put on his scouter, being shocked. Piles of bodies, all over.

"What happened here..?" Maro questioned, putting on a blue scouter, looking over it all.

" _We_ happened here." A voice said.

Deiru spun around, getting struck right in the stomach by a powerful strike from a muscular warrior with a metallic looking body. His body was silver, black and blue, having blue palms with cybernetic blue eyes, two giant clock hands on the front of his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Maro screamed, flipping back and creating several Ki blasts as Deiru rolled along the ground, crashing into a boulder.

He unleashed his barrage of attacks, the metallic person suddenly tearing through all of them, grabbing Maro by his tail, tossing him right at Deiru.

"Hm... you're not all saiyans are you? Two of you have brown tails... but the other two I haven't attacked yet have white tails..."

Then, Tama flew up into the air, unleashing a rush attack of kicks, but she went through him!? But then her body was stuck in his, her arms being inside of his torso as her right leg was in his leg.

"W-What the hell!?" She exclaimed as he slammed his iron skull into her regular one, his body becoming a blue smoke, releasing her before firing off a wave of Ki to send her down to the dirt.

His body returned to normal, and at that exact moment, Dorian had appeared behind him, holding a gigantic ball of pink Ki.

"Hey! Cyborg!"

The metal being turned around, seeing Dorian's attack rapidly grow. With a shout, the tuffle threw it right down at him, hitting him point blank, but he was able to force his own body through it, sending three punches off at Dorian, but he dodged all three of them.

Just as the tuffle warrior was about to attack, a voice shouted, "That's enough Onyx."

Onyx, the metallic being turned to the direction of the void, Dorian using this to punch him into the ground. However, he had simply punched through smoke, Onyx's body dissipating as he flew through the air, returning to normal, bowing.

"You're back... Lord Verglas."

"Verglas..?" Dorian spoke, having no knowledge of who was coming. His allies were unconscious from the strikes dealt by Onyx, the new being, Verglas, walking through the haze of the planet. He was rather short, having piercing yellow eyes with lavender colored skin. He wore pure white armor that seemed to be made of his own skin tissue and had a shining blue gem on the middle of his head with blue horns also made from gems protruding from the sides of his head, a slender tail hitting the ground.

"Who are you!? What have you done!?"

"This planet... you're a tuffle, a conqueror like I am. My name is Emperor Verglas, the leader of an army known as the Cold Strait. This planet is one that I massacred with my own two hands with minor help from my elite beside me."

"Massacred the planet? You alone? But..." Dorian attempted to scan his power level, but instead, the scouter exploded. The new models hadn't yet been finished, meaning the scouter he was using wasn't very helpful.

"It seems the beings of this planet sent out a distress signal before their untimely demise... how annoying. But fortunately, it did bring us a group of powerful warriors. I'd like to expand my army, so I'm going to be taking you and your friends..."

Dorian grunted, shaking his head, "Like hell you are!"

Onyx suddenly appeared in front of him, his body turning to smoke for a second, trapping Dorian within his torso.

"Ngh! Let... GO!" With a powerful shout, a blast fired off, destroying Onyx's body as he flew into the air. The machine warrior began to regenerate though, his broken pieces turning to smoke and coming together.

"Should I chase after him..?" Onyx asked his liege.

"Hm... no... it's better to simply take the three we've been given and leave one behind, after all, these three will be plenty strong..."

Dorian had no choice, they were both so incredibly strong, he had to retreat back to the ship. His pod was there with them though, so coming up with a plan, he flew off across the planet, waiting for them to leave before he could escape.

As he flew away, Onyx trapped Deiru within his torso, picking Tama and Maro up, carrying them.

"Sir... are we ready to go?"

"Yes... when we get back to the ship, it'd be best to get them all acquainted. The warriors we have will soon meet these new recruits."

Onyx nodded, the two of them flying off elsewhere. Their ship was located on another part of the planet, amidst all of the destruction they had created. Now, Dorian simply had to wait for them to leave so he could make his escape, so he could survive.


	12. Earth Arc - 5

A girl wandered a desert land, having a curvy figure, wearing a sort of royal garb. She had baggy pants with a crimson waistcloth, golden wrist guards, a golden headband, and a tight top that only covered the front of her chest, not her stomach, back, or the sides of her chest. But her most noticeable feature, a brown tail, waving through the air.

Though, people had been watching her, for weeks now it seemed.

This girl was named Melokia, the daughter of the saiyan king and queen. She had been sent to Earth by her mother years ago, and had chosen to survive on this planet.

But the people watching her had different plans, a blue wave beginning to flow over the land.

"Ngh!" She grunted as it hit, feeling her energy slowly draining away, her power level rapidly dropping as she lost more and more power. Soon enough, she only had a base of about 65, a major drain. Whoever triggered the machine wanted her power.

"Great... we've got it. We've been eyeing this girl for so long, and we finally got all of that stored up energy. We can use it for ourselves now. Dispose of her since she's been weakened." A woman said within her headquarters, watching through a camera.

Then, emerging from behind a giant boulder, three men in blue swat-like uniforms emerged, pulling out weaponry. One held two knives, another used a staff, and the third used a submachine gun.

Readying to attack, one of the men ran forward, throwing a knife at her as the other one began to fire his bullets off. However, before she could be hit, a boy, similar in age to her, appeared, catching the knife and slicing through the bullets, moving with great speed.

The boy had dark skin with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, spiking up sharply. He wore the outfit of a martial artist, having a sleeveless blue shirt and baggy pants of the same color. He also wore black boots with white around the ankle area and had dark blue gloves.

"Who do you people believe you are..? She's just a normal girl wandering this desert, and you attempt to kill her..?" He said, having a serious look on his face.

"Who do you think you are kid? We're elite soldiers! We're just trying to dispose of the dead weight..." The soldier with the staff said, rapidly swinging it around.

"Really? Then your army must suck if those are your weapons..." He said.

Suddenly though, Melokia shot right by him, zipping through the air and kneeing the soldier wielding the staff in the jaw, sending him flying.

The boy was surprised, caught off guard by this.

"Did you think I'd just... ngh... let myself be protected like that?" She said, still a bit weary from the drainage.

"You should rest... but, thanks for the assistance." He said, chuckling a bit, running forward, punching so hard that he shattered the mask that the soldier with the gun wore, flipping him over, his back slamming onto the dirt.

All that was left was the one with the knives, or rather, the singular knife. And to get revenge for trying to attack her, Melokia dashed forward, elbowing his nose before taking his knife, tossing it and pushing him onto the ground with a knee.

"Don't thank me. I should thank you... I was worn out by that thing they used on me earlier, so if their attacks hit me, I might have been in actual trouble. You're the one who saved me in the nick of time. What's your name?" She said to him as the soldiers laid on the ground, all battered up.

"Kasho. Nice to meet you. If you want to talk more, we should probably get somewhere safer, who knows if there might be more of them." He said as she agreed, both of them heading off somewhere.

* * *

As the night began to fall, they sat within a small little cave. Or rather, Kasho's home, with small mats and blankets. A campfire was lit, food cooking.

"Thanks for the help..." Melokia said, but she was a little dizzy, falling onto her back.

"Don't mention it. I've seen their kind before, so I just didn't want you getting hurt. You probably could have handled them before that wave thing hit."

"Huh?" She was confused, looking up at him.

"Hm. Either you don't know, or you're hiding it from me. I'm going with the former though. While wandering, I felt a power of 8,000, so I followed it. Strongest power on the planet I bet. Then a blue wave came over the area and that power rapidly dropped. Then in place of that power, I found you, on the ground and tired, about to be attacked by three of those guys. You seemed like such a fighter, but even so, you're still an amazing fighter."

"Thanks..." She said, hearing his compliment at the end. "I guess I do feel weaker... they must have drained me of all I had..." She said.

"Hey, you're fine now, so it's alright. Anyways though, I've never seen a person with a tail like yours? Is it something special?"

"Oh... right... well, I might as well tell you. I'm not from Earth. I'm actually what you'd call an alien. I'm a member of a species known as the saiyans. My homeworld was essentially ruined, so I was sent here when I was a child, and ever since then, I've just been living out here in the desert, trying to stay alive as best as I could."

"Okay." Kasho said, believing her. "Sounds interesting, seems like there's a lot to unravel there."

Melokia was surprised that he actually believed her. She figured he wouldn't, but she was glad he did.

"Yeah... it's a long story. Thank you for listening. I might as well get going now that you've given me something to eat and helped save my life."

"Hey, you don't have to leave. The night is coming, so why don't you just stay here with me? I have extra mats and blankets." He said, welcoming her, pulling out a mat big enough for her to lay on and grabbing a warm blanket.

"Huh... thank you... I guess I can stay with you then." She said with a smile, coming in.

Then, as they decided it was time to get rest, Kasho put out the fire, both of them laying beside each other with their own mats and blankets.

* * *

Yaro and Matsu were still training, the two of them testing their speed, running along the mountainside, blazing through trees and any obstacles in their path as they chuckled, having fun together.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Matsu said, jumping off of a cliff, skidding down the side of it, like someone snowboarding down a mountain of frost.

Yaro went along with him, using his tail to his advantage, both of them zooming past debris and parts of the cliffside, eventually ending up at the bottom of a canyon.

"Now that we've done that... we should probably climb back up." Yaro said, looking up at the canyon walls, luckily not seeing the moon in the sky.

Matsu nodded, the two of them walking towards the stone, holding their hands out, gripping the rocks and beginning to slowly scale the wall.

Yaro had an idea, using his tail's strength to break the stone, allowing for him to climb higher as he had more space to grab onto and so on, speeding up, outpacing his rival.

"Hey! Wait up!" Matsu said, trying to match his speed, the two of them going up faster and faster. Faita sat at the top of the canyon, looking at the moon, waiting for them to climb back up.

"Shouldn't take much longer..." She said, chuckling as they would eventually reach her.

When they came to her at the top, it was time to rest, so the three of them went back to the home to get some sleep, for tomorrow would be an immense amount of training for both of them.


	13. Earth Arc - Finale

The sun rose on a new day, Yaro waking up. He jumped into the air, grinning and stretching his arms.

Upon getting up, he walked towards the door, fixing his hair, wearing a green tank top with green shorts. When he opened the door, sunlight flowing in, he saw a man, who looked to be a few years older than him, training in a position similar to the one Faita taught him.

Yaro was cautious, being confused as to who this man was, but he walked out, stepping onto the shiny grass.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" He asked, the man turning, the golden sun reflecting off of his cyan color eyes. He had short, black hair and wore a green Gi, the color being similar to the color Yaro wears on his Gi, even having a black belt and black wristbands.

"Heh. I should be asking you the same thing." The man said, having a wide smile. "My name's Kota, I'm a former student of the one who lives here, so can you tell me who you are?" He said, putting his hand out.

Yaro was surprised. His Mother had another student? But it did make sense. Why else would this man be training out in front of their house wearing a Gi that was extremely identical to the one he wears. It wasn't some coincidence. So, he took his hand and shook it, smiling at the idea that this guy could be really strong since Faita trained him. There was also the fact that they were both trained by the same woman, so there'd be some sort of case of familiarity between them.

"My name's Yaro. I'm actually her son."

"She went and had a son? That's a twist to me. It does add up though, a young guy like you living with her wearing her colored clothing, so I believe it."

Then, Matsu walked out, rubbing his eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Yaro, what's going on?" He questioned, still half asleep.

"Is this your brother?" Kota asked.

"No. He's a friend of mine. He decided to train under Mom, so he's staying with us. Him and I got along fast too!"

"Interesting... say, do you know if your Mom is still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's still resting up in her bed."

Matsu blinked a few times, finally seeing Kota, thinking that he and Yaro had a slight bit of resemblance to each other.

"Hey... Yaro, you never told me you had a brother." He said, confused on the whole situation.

"I'm not his brother, well, we're not related by blood that is. You could consider us brothers in combat, since we were both trained by the same woman."

"Trained by... wait, so you were trained by that lady in there?"

"Exactly, it was a while ago, yet I still remember it all vividly."

Then, as they conversed, Yaro went to get fully dressed, running inside to grab his Gi and put it on to show Kota.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Matsu. And yours?"

"Kota. Why don't the two of us spar, since you're training under her. Afterwards, I'm gonna spar with Yaro as well."

Now, Matsu was excited, nodding as he took on his tiger stance, having a cocky grin. Kota used what Faita taught him, taking on the stance of the dragon, Southern Dragon Kung Fu.

"Go!" Kota shouted, running forward. Before Matsu could have a chance, his right leg fired upwards, slamming down on his shoulder like axe-kick. Then, he spun around, tossing him into the ground. Before Matsu completely crashed into the dirt, he was able to barely catch himself, doing a flip through the wind, landing on his feet.

Kota began to move in a fast, zigzag sort of motion before darting forward with incredible speed, slamming his fist into Matsu's gut, using a wind kick to knock him to the side.

"This style is capable of killing or even simply crippling an opponent if I use it right, but I wouldn't do that to you." Kota said.

"Go ahead with whatever you want. I can take it." Matsu said before jumping forward, dropping down and performing a tiger tail kick, then quickly changing into a tiger front sweep to knock Kota off of his feet, and although he tripped, he grabbed onto Matsu, bringing him down with him and slamming his chin into the dirt.

Yaro came out, having put on his Gi, watching the two of them fight it out in front of the home, being interested in what was going on.

"Huh... this should be good..." He said to himself, watching as they traded attacks.

As they kept on fighting, Kota dropped down, doing the splits and slamming his fist into Matsu's gut before sliding back up to his feet and sending a high kick into his head, knocking him backwards.

Gearing up to attack once more, Matsu rubbed his head, suddenly ducking down, performing a fast spinning kick in order to strike Kota away before doing a flip to get back onto his feet, looking towards him with an intent to fight back. Running forward, he got ready, bending his hand in order to perform a tiger claw strike, but Kota then curved his palm like a dragon claw's movement, swiping Matsu's attack away before making a steady counter with a fast uppercut.

Being knocked into the air, he attempted to pull off a butterfly kick in order to retaliate and get his body moving so that he could catch his ground, grazing his foe on the jaw, catching him off guard.

Yaro just kept watching, but he was also studying the way that Kota fought, so that he himself could learn, and so that he could also fight him.

Matsu dropped onto his hands, spinning around before throwing himself at Kota, his legs diving into his gut, and although he did land the hit, Kota brought his right arm upwards fast, dropping it down on his legs like an anchor only a second after the kick strike, nearly breaking something with that strike, causing Matsu to crash onto the dirt.

"So, are we done here?" Kota asked, taking on his fighting stance once more.

Matsu rubbed his wound, slowly getting up, nodding.

"Yeah... I think that was fine... you're really good at this..." He spoke, a little tired.

"Hey, you don't seem worn out at all! Kota, I want to fight!" Yaro said, getting ready.

His fellow student turned to look over at him, a little confused, but as he saw Yaro's stance and how determined he looked, he nodded.

"Alright... Yaro right? Get ready, since you're being trained by her, I'm holding nothing back."

"I know. I'm ready for whatever you've got." He said, getting prepared for the challenge.

Then, when they began, Kota dashed forward, moving his right arm forward to attack, but before Yaro could do anything, he pulled back, swinging his head and arms backwards before using his other arm to strike the latter in the chest, knocking him backwards against a tree. Then, he ran forward, performing a drop kick on Yaro, breaking him through the tree. As his opponent landed and stood properly, Yaro was groaning with pain, removing himself from the tree, dusting himself off.

Looking towards him, the boy spun around, becoming more concentrated and fluid with his movements, taking a few steps forward before dashing to the side, moving his hand like a whip, striking Kota on the side, knocking him forward a bit before pulling his right leg to the side, just as Kota stumbled in that same direction, and raising it, slamming his leg into his face.

Kota grunted, holding his nose as he took a few steps back, pretending to be greatly hurt so that Yaro would believe he had dropped his guard. And it worked. Running at him, Yaro was ready to attack again, but then Kota uncovered his face, moving his hands like an ocean current, swiping his fellow student's attacks away as a counter before gut striking him with his knee.

"You have to remember to never let your own guard down. I pretended to make it seem like I did, but in reality, while you did damage me, it was not as serious as I made it out to be."

"Thanks for telling me that... I probably needed to learn that more..." Yaro said before taking a dive forward at a nice speed, jumping up and maneuvering a spin kick, his legs striking Kota's jaw, but as he hit and did some damage, a blast of teal light was fired from Kota's palms, sending Yaro spinning through the air, surprised at what just happened, Matsu watching with shock.

"After I left Faita, I went exploring and searching for myself elsewhere. Soon enough, I unlocked the ability known as Ki, a special energy within every living being. The very culmination of our spirit. I can channel it through my body to enhance myself, or do this."

Then, making a formation with his hands, Kota fired out a teal ball of this Ki straight at Yaro. He was amazed at what this was, but he managed to move himself and barely avoid the ball.

"So you just... channel your power? You focus... and if you concentrate on your mind and body... you can use it?" Yaro asked, trying to practice it as well during the fight.

He calmed his inner presence, slowly focusing on his palms, trying to get it. His tail began to wave around, interesting Kota in the fact that he had a tail.

Slowly, an electric blue ball began to form in Yaro's palms as he stared at it. It was small, but it was good enough, Matsu being interested in these new abilities. He fired it forward with a twirl, the ball striking Kota, pushing him back, his feet tearing the ground apart.

"Now we're talking... so let's get really fired up!" Kota shouted, his eyes flashing with the sunlight flowing over them as he ran forward. Yaro moved practically in sync, jumping into the air to send a kick at his head, but he ducked down fast, avoiding the kick, seeing the tail that the boy had.

Reacting fast, he grabbed the tail, not knowing of his weakness though.

Suddenly, Yaro was stunned, losing all movement in his body as he was caught mid kick.

"I see... that's your weakness huh? Then you might need to train this tail of yours! That way, no one can stop you, got it!?" Kota shouted before slamming him into the dirt, the ground cracking with the slam. He pulled him back up, swinging him around like a ball and chain before releasing, throwing him at a tree.

"Seems like the fight's getting serious... and it might come to a close soon..." Matsu said to himself, still keeping a watchful eye on the two of them when Yaro rose to his feet, grunting in pain from the toss to the tree, his Gi slightly torn.

"One last blow to decide the end of the match, eh Yaro? Let's see who can end this fight first..." He said, Ki slowly forming around his palms as Yaro groaned, his body recovering from the tail stun.

"Yeah..." Trying to copy Kota, he was focusing his inner Ki, similar to how he created that ball earlier, devising a way to manipulate it throughout his body so that he could use it to enhance himself, so that he could land this final blow.

Teal Ki shone from the older student, an electric blue colored light flowing around the younger as they both get ready, the wind picking up around the battlefield.

Then, they took off, the ground being kicked up by the Ki enhancing their body strength, making them faster and stronger.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of them started screaming in unison, all while Faita began to wake up, seeing the flashing lights scattering all throughout outside, wind blowing her window open when they suddenly clashed, both of them landing a finishing blow.

Their arms had crossed, Yaro's fist colliding with Kota's right cheek, while Kota's fist struck Yaro's left. With the finish, they both knocked each other back, their Ki blasting off of them and dissipating into the wind then they collapsed together, hitting the grass with a hard thud.

As they laid on the ground, both of them struggled to stand, but they could at least sit up, the injuries they took weren't too serious.

"That was pretty good kid. All you need is to get stronger and practice a bit more..."

Kota was capable of reading the energy that people had, feeling Yaro's power level. 55. Just 10 below himself.

"Then, can you train me?" Yaro asked. "I want to learn to practice that Ki stuff, so I think I should learn from you since we're both students of my mother. It'd help us get stronger together."

"Huh? I mean, sure. Your buddy can join in as well if he'd like. I don't think you two would be my students though, after all, we're all her students. It'll just be three fellow members of a school training together."

"Sounds great!" Yaro said.

"Hey! Kota! You didn't tell me you were coming around here." Faita said, opening the door.

"Oh! Master! Yeah, I guess I didn't announce that I'd be coming around here. I met your son and his friend. I was gonna train them a bit in what I've learned over my time of being missing. But I guess I should say why I came in the first place. You see, I was originally going to tell you that in one month, there would be a tournament."

"A tournament? You mean like the eight person fighting competitions from back in the day?" She thought about it for a second.

"Yes but no. It's called the Prime Fight. The Prime Fight tournament consists of six tag team fighters that compete for one goal. There is only second and first place due to the inclusion of teams. The team that makes second place will earn 450 thousand Zeni while first place gets 1 million Zeni and a special antique. A purple sphere with three black stars on it, called a dragon ball."

"I see. Now, you said originally, what changed?"

"Well, I was gonna ask to train with you, but now I've got a new idea. I want to train these two so they can come to the tournament with me and enroll as a team."

"Huh? You want to bring us? It sounds like it'd be a lot of fun, but what about you, don't you need a teammate too?" Matsu spoke.

"I've got one. Her name's Sora, she's around your age since she's 14. She's my younger sister. Her and I were gonna compete together. If you want, you could come with us and compete as well."

"Sounds great! We'd love to come along!" Yaro shouted, jumping up.

"Huh? You wanna go?" His friend asked.

"Of course! A tag team tournament to see who the strongest are? You and I could team up and we could join in for the fights to see the strength of so many other people and test ourselves!" He gave him his answer, and Faita placed her hands on her hips, nodding her head.

"Right. Then I guess you all should get to training. I've got my own things to do." Faita said, waving them off before walking back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hm. Then let's get on it, I'm going to teach the three of you how to use Ki!"

* * *

Dorian had arrived back at the ship where Rasp was waiting. When he got there, he saw the soldier waiting, three other tuffles with him.

"Finally... you're back." Rasp said, grinning.

"W-What? You're so calm, do you have any idea what happened out there?!"

"Of course. Let me guess, that frost emperor went down, beat you all, and took the others, am I right?"

"Y-You knew!? My sister got taken away by that jackass and you KNEW!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Calm down Dorian. It was just a gift. Your sister is fine. That frost demon had an immense amount of power, so in order to keep him off our backs and to give him an offering, I sent you all to that planet on purpose so that he could take them all. Of course, I didn't let him take you, after all, I need the fifth strongest to remain in our army."

"Fifth strongest? What the hell are you on about?"

Rasp pointed to the other three. Tuffle warriors. But one of them stood out greatly.

"Is that... the prince?"

"Yeah, his sister too. Meet Ram and Ichi, tuffle royalty, and then Ichi's advisor Vanila."

Ram had white hair that spiked up and backwards, having a singular bang in front. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with black and grey armor over it, having some pink colorings on tubes around his neck and on the front center of the armor. His sister, Ichi, was short and wore a red battlesuit with sharp shoulder plates and a padded plate to the crimson jumpsuit, to make it sturdier. She had long, silver hair that stretched down her back and had burning red eyes, just like her brother.

And then finally, Vanila, the other tuffle, serving as Ichi's advisor. She wore a more simplistic battlesuit compared to the other two. Her clothing was a red jumpsuit, tight on her voluptuous figure with thinner armor overlapping it so that she would be lighter, being white and dark purple in color. She had the same red eyes and her hair was like snow with a medium to short length that spiked forward in front of her face and went down her neck.

"You brought tuffle royals to fight with us? Just so you could replace my sister and the other saiyans you took in!?"

Then, Ram walked forward, putting his hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"Listen here... I'd suggest you quiet down, after all, you're just a lesser soldier, nothing to me and my sister. Don't ever mock us royals, or else you'll get much worse..." He said, unexpectedly jamming his knee into Dorian's stomach, knocking him onto his back.

Vanila watched with a look on her face that made her seem less cruel than the rest of them, feeling sorry for Dorian considering he lost his sister and other friends. But Ichi simply watched with a smile on her face.

Rasp fixed his hair, "Right, now if you want to remain useful Dorian, try teaching Jagaimo to fight. Or else I'll regret having kept you with us."

The four of them left to discuss, Dorian getting up and punching the ground in anger, letting out a scream of rage.

Then he thought about how he just had to listen. So he did, getting up, clenching his fist before walking in the opposite direction in order to find Jagaimo and speak to him, but also to teach him to truly fight properly.

* * *

Rasp was walking with the others when Ram asked him a question.

"What do you think of that one and that saiyan you're keeping? That lower class and the one who can't fight."

"Hm? Dorian and Jagaimo..? As for Dorian, he's strong, but he's also expendable. He has too many conflicting emotions that may get in the way someday. Jagaimo though, although he doesn't know how to fight, his power is above my own. Maybe it's a good thing he's so timid, he'd probably take me down if he wasn't. But there's something odd about him. It's only happened twice, but he lashes out and something triggers within him where he suddenly attacks anyone around. It happened once here, and once on a mission that he came on. But even though he can fight when he rages out, he seems to not really fight well regularly. Maybe it's some sort of primal instinct in saiyans."

"Hm... sounds interesting. I'm guessing this Jagaimo has a lot of potential then..? If he's stronger than you, he must be almost as strong as I am, so he could perform some devastating feats if he learns to fight. We could definitely harness that... but as for Dorian, will there ever be a day where we'll need to dispose of him?"

"Perhaps. Why?" Rasp questioned of him.

"He seems like he'd be a nuisance. So come time to dispose of him if it ever needs happen, I'll be the one to do it."

Rasp smirked at what Ram said, chuckling, "Go right ahead then... when it seems like you'll need to."

* * *

In the middle of space, a ship was zooming through the stars. Hasu was piloting it, Purslane and Sorrel behind him, sitting down.

"How much longer till we get there?" Sorrel asked.

"Probably another day or so, four at most. Don't worry. When we get there, I'll use my scouter to track them down." Hasu replied to her.

"Hmph. How will you recognize him?" Purslane questioned of his father.

"Just find the higher power levels closest to where we land. Like I told you, that planet isn't full of very high powers, so we're going to be able to track them that way."

"When I meet Yaro, the first thing I'm going to do is give him a sisterly hug!" Sorrel shouted, excited to meet her slightly older brother.

"Haha! Well, better save up your energy then. Get some rest you guys, when we get there, we're probably going to be doing a lot of moving I bet." Hasu said.

The ship got closer and closer to where Earth was, flying through the stars at other planetoids. Several things were happening now, and all of this was just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Yaro was training with Kota and Matsu when Faita walked out with two pairs of Gi.

"Huh? What's that for mom?" The boy asked.

"Well, when you and Matsu started training, I put a lot of work into making two new outfits for you. Well, I actually just made new versions of the Gi you're wearing Yaro, except now it has my symbol on the front and back, the symbol of the Dragon School."

She showed the clothes to them, and her son got dressed right there. He stretched the outfit. It was lighter and it really did have her symbol, the kanji for dragon being on the front in a minimized size, while a bigger logo was on the back.

Matsu thought it looked great, so he decided to put his on, feeling how nice it was.

"This is great... it's new and even shows off who trained us! Thanks!" Yaro said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, think I could get one?" Kota asked his master, chuckling a bit.

She nodded, giving him an 'ok' sign with her hands before heading back inside. Now to pass the time, the boys got back to their sparring session, now outfitted with the clothing of the school they now train under.

* * *

A / N - Hey, me here! Just wanted to say, hope you're enjoying everything going on so far within the story. I also wanted to say that so I can explore more story per arc, I'll be making each chapter longer, meaning each chapter from this point onward will possibly be about 2,000 words and the finale chapters will also be getting longer. Now, have fun reading and thank you for listening!


	14. Muteki - Earth Arc - Characters and Info

| Characters - Power Levels, Ages, Races, and Status |

| Yaro | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 60 | Alive |

| Purslane | Saiyan | Age - 16 | Base Power Level - 200 | Alive |

| Sorrel | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 90 | Alive |

| Maro | Saiyan | Age - 19 | Base Power Level - 8,000 | Alive |

| Jagaimo | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 20,000 | Alive |

| Deiru | Saiyan | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 6,250 | Alive |

| Melokia | Saiyan | Age - 18 | Base Power Level - 8,000 | Alive |

| Hasu | Saiyan | Age - 36 | Base Power Level - 150 | Alive |

| Rasp | Tuffle | Age - 34 | Base Power Level - 15,000 | Alive |

| Faita | Human | Age - 39 | Base Power Level - 35 | Alive |

| Matsu | Human | Age - 15 | Base Power Level - 55 | Alive |

| Dorian | Tuffle | Age - 19 | Base Power Level - 10,150 | Alive |

| Tama | Tuffle | Age - 14 | Base Power Level - 7,150 | Alive |

| Kasho | Human | Age - 19 | Base Power Level - 85 | Alive |

| Kota | Human | Age - 19 | Base Power Level - 65 | Alive |

| Onyx | Tera-Seijin | Age - ? | Base Power Level - 175,000 | Alive |

| Verglas | Frost Demon | Age - 14 | Limited Form Power Level - 725,000 | Alive |

| Ram | Tuffle | Age - 23 | Power Level - 25,000 | Alive |

| Vanila | Tuffle | Age - 18 | Power Level - 12,500 | Alive |

| Ichi | Tuffle | Age - 14 | Power Level - 9,400 | Alive |


End file.
